A fonte do demo
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Milo x Camus. Leyenda inspirada en las de G.A.Bécquer, y ambientada en la Galicia de las meigas, o lobo da xente y la Santa Compaña. Un niño se pierde en el bosque, hasta que sus pasos le llevan junto a una ermita abandonada.[Terminado]
1. Cap 1

**A fonte do demo(La fuente del demonio). Leyenda **

**1. **

La bruma, etéreo manto que caía leve sobre la floresta, enturbiando cuanto sus cristalinos ojos celestes podían ver, envolvía al niño con ternura, acariciando su rostro angelical El intangible velo peleaba celoso con una suave brisa que se escurría entre los árboles, pugnando por mimar con mayor esmero al pequeño serafín. Haría ya un cuarto de hora desde que, persiguiendo a una pequeña liebre saltarina que se había cruzado en su camino, se alejó del camino y de sus padres, a través de los vetustos robles del bosque, perteneciente al pazo(1) del que eran señores, y cuya familia regentaba desde hacía ya varias generaciones.

Ahora, derrotado frente al pequeño animal, que se había revelado más astuto y ágil, y al que había perdido de vista cuando aquél se había escurrido entre unas matas de retama, se veía incapaz de retroceder sobre sus pasos y regresar al cobijo proporcionado por sus progenitores, desorientado a partes iguales por la niebla y la espesura de la arboleda. Llamó a su madre, tímidamente al principio, y con mayor fuerza después, al no hallar respuesta alguna. Pronto, sintiéndose impotente, comenzó a sollozar, temeroso ante la perspectiva de no volver a sentir el cálido pecho de su madre atrayéndolo hacia ella en confortables abrazos, cubriéndolo de besos, reemplazando su feliz y breve vida hasta aquel momento por una horrible muerte en medio de un vasto robledal, bien por inanición, o, peor aún, por los afilados colmillos de los lobos que poblaban la región.

Acrecentó sus miedos hasta lo indecible un aullido lejano, dotando de inusitadas fuerzas a las piernas del rapaz, que empezó a correr como potrillo desbocado a través del bosque, ignorando las tramposas zarzas que arañaban sus piernas y entorpecían su marcha. Para colmo de males, las prisas le hicieron tropezar contra una piedra traicionera, oculta entre una mata de violetas salvajes. Cayó al suelo, lastimándose una de sus rodillas, que comenzaba a sangrar. Las lágrimas del niño se hicieron más abundantes, nublándole la vista, de tal forma que en un primer momento el cambio en el paisaje no se le hizo perceptible.

Cuando decidió que ya se había cansado de llorar, miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Se hallaba en un pequeño claro, en el que se alzaban unas ruinas antiguas, apenas un par de columnas semiocultas por silvestres enredaderas, que las rodeaban en un posesivo abrazo y restos de paredes de piedra, derruidas en su mayor parte. En el centro se situaba una pequeña laguna, rodeada por juncos entre los cuales podía distinguirse el canto de unas ranas. El agua procedía de una fuente natural, que corría despreocupadamente por un pequeño reguero que nacía en unas rocas semiocultas entre matorrales, del otro lado del claro, hasta desembocar en la charca. El conjunto resultaba de una belleza irreal, casi fantasmagórica, a la que contribuían los jirones de niebla, más tupida que la que durante todo el día caía sobre la región. El niño se acercó a la laguna, para lavarse la herida, sucia debido al suelo del bosque. Mientras el agua purificadora bañaba la lesión, el escozor hacía al chiquillo retomar su llanto.

- ¿Por qué choras, pequeno?(2) – una voz sobrenatural, melódica y envolvente como el propio canto de las aguas, sorprendió al niño, que se giró bruscamente, asustado.

Sus ojos captaban las formas del ser más bello que jamás había contemplado antes. Un joven desconocido le sonreía con dulzura. Su hermosura era de otro mundo: rojos cabellos, brillantes como la más roja de las rosas al alba, cuando el rocío acentúa en gran medida su belleza, se mecían al compás que marcaba el leve viento que más que soplar, susurraba palabras y oraciones desconocidas para el pequeño, pero que ejercían en él un efecto tranquilizador, aunque no tanto como el muchacho. Aquellas hebras enmarcaban un rostro perfecto, que rivalizaba con el de los mismísimos arcángeles, cuando no los superaba ampliamente, constituyendo el centro del mismo dos piedras preciosas que parecieran haber atrapado la noche en su interior: de un profundo azul oscuro, partículas más claras brillaban en aquellos ojos, titilantes como estrellas, iluminando el asombrado rostro del menor. Aunque estaba inclinado en cuclillas, podía comprobarse que era de elevada estatura, aunque delgado, y de finos rasgos, acentuados por su tez, blanca al igual que las telas que le cubrían, se asemejaba a las nieves que todos los inviernos cubrían las cercanas montañas. Una de sus níveas manos se posó en la rubia cabellera del niño, jugando con la revoltosa cascada dorada, mientras aguardaba una respuesta de aquél.

- Me he perdido, y no sé dónde están mis padres...y me asusta el bosque…y me he caído…y…y…- las palabras se apelotonaban, y eran emitidas con torpeza, balbuceando en ocasiones, por el pequeño, que comenzaba a llorar una vez más.

- No llores más… -la tenue sonrisa del misterioso joven poseía un intenso efecto calmante, y los espasmos del chiquillo cesaban, al igual que el salino manantial que brotaba de sus ojos. Llevó unos dedos finos y alargados al rostro del niño, acariciándolo, y provocando una desconocida sensación en éste, que se mantenía inmóvil, presa del hechizo causado por los orbes del mayor. Extendió su brazo, y lo asió de la mano, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Rozó su frente con sus labios, en un beso que revolucionó para siempre el universo del pequeño. De pronto, su madre, hasta aquel momento el ser más bello de la creación, se le antojaba poco menos que vulgar, sus cariños torpes: nada era comparable a lo que aquel muchacho había provocado en él con tan simple movimiento. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Milo

- Es muy hermoso¿sabes? Igual que tú. – Estrechó al niño entre sus brazos, a los que éste se entregó sin dudar, aún bajo el mágico influjo de aquel ángel, pues eso pensaba Milo que debía ser el muchacho. Éste se acomodó sobre la hierba, sentando sobre su regazo al pequeño rubio – Ahora no tienes nada que temer. Duerme en paz…

A los pocos minutos, el niño dormía beatíficamente. El joven observaba pensativo, como meditando una trascendental decisión, cómo la pequeña caja torácica de Milo subía y bajaba rítmicamente, coincidiendo con la ahora tranquila respiración, y sonrió con tristeza. Besó sus cabellos, y susurró en un murmullo casi inaudible…

- Tan inocente…coma un anxiño…Non é o momento… non de esta vez, meu rei….(3)

* * *

- ¡Milo! – la preocupada voz de su madre despertó al niño, que dormía aún apoyado sobre una roca rodeada de largas briznas de hierba. Como si le fuera la vida en ello, estrechó con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño, pretendiendo con tal acto que jamás volviera a alejarse de ella- ¡Gracias a Dios que te encontramos¡Nos temíamos lo peor!

- ¿Mamá¿Papá? – la visión de sus padres entre lágrimas sustituía ahora a la de aquel joven misterioso. Extrañado, preguntó - ¿Y el chico de pelo rojo?

- ¿Qué chico, querubín? Sólo estamos nosotros tres aquí. Vamos, regresemos al pazo. Ya es tarde.

De la mano de su padre, Milo caminaba ahora. Se frotó los ojos, desperezándose, y llevó su vista atrás. El paraje lucía ahora totalmente diferente: La laguna no era ahora más que un simple charco de arcilla seca, la niebla se había despejado totalmente, dejando paso a los cegadores destellos del sol, y no había rastro alguno del joven de cabellos rojos.

**Notas y traducciones**

**(1)Pazo :** Casa solariega gallega, especialmente la edificada en el campo.

**(2)¿Por qué choras, pequeno: **¿Por qué lloras, pequeño?

**(3)Tan inocente…coma un anxiño…Non é o momento… non de esta vez, meu rei.…: **Tan inocente…como un angelito…no es el momento…no esta vez, mi rey.


	2. Cap 2

**2.**

Pasaron los años, y el niño que se había extraviado en el bosque era ahora un apuesto joven, pretendido por numerosas muchachas de la zona. A pesar de todo, Milo permanecía indiferente a los flirteos, y la insistencia de sus padres y familiares para que contrajera matrimonio con alguna de aquellas jóvenes. El recuerdo de lo acontecido años atrás le obsesionaba sobremanera. Así, era frecuente verlo pasear en soledad, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, por los bosques cercanos, aun por la noche, como si buscara algo que hubiera perdido mucho tiempo atrás. La gente comenzaba a murmurar, tomando al muchacho por loco debido a su carácter huraño y distraído.

Finalmente, las presiones fueron tantas que accedió de mala gana a comprometerse con una hermosa joven de buena posición. Semanas antes de la boda, durante una tormenta particularmente virulenta, ambos se sentaban al calor de la chimenea, pues la primavera todavía se resistía a hacer su aparición, junto a familiares y parte de la servidumbre. La muchacha parloteaba sin cesar con todo el mundo de las cosas más banales, lo que Milo aborrecía, limitándose a contemplar con la mirada perdida el movimiento de las lenguas de fuego de la chimenea. En un momento dado, Xiana, pues así se llamaba la joven, propuso a los más ancianos que relataran alguna leyenda propia del lugar. La idea recibió una buena acogida. El ama de llaves carraspeó, y comenzó a hablar en primer lugar.

- Cuando era joven, era frecuente sentarse a la lumbre y contar leyendas. Se sabían muchas. Ahora, sin embargo, parece que ya nadie presta atención a estos relatos, y prefieren que les cuenten por escrito lo que están viendo delante de sus narices. Pero volvamos al caso, recuerdo todavía la leyenda de a Fonte do Demo.

- ¿A fonte do demo¿Qué es eso?

La mujer tomó aliento, preparándose para relatar la historia. Los presentes sin falta, incluyendo Milo, que pensó podría encontrar una momentánea distracción, prestaron atención a la anciana:

- Veréis…la historia se remonta a varios siglos atrás. En un pueblo cercano vivía un joven muchacho de gran hermosura, Camus, con quien los hados habían sido crueles y le habían dotado con unos cabellos rojos como la misma boca del infierno. En aquella época, se trataba de un aciago augurio, pues se consideraba que aquél era el color de pelo del apóstol Judas Iscariote, el traidor. Así, el joven no podía hacer sino resignarse y sufrir en silencio las burlas y desprecios de los demás mozos del pueblo, cuando no brutales palizas a manos de los más incivilizados. Huyendo de una de tales tundas, bajo una lluvia de piedras, llegó a una pequeña ermita abandonada, construida en un claro del bosque junto a un manantial que llenaba una pequeña laguna. En tan hermoso paisaje, le sorprendió la hermosa melodía que entonaba una joven de la aldea vecina mientras llenaba unos cántaros. La muchacha, de nombre Alba, le sonrió y limpió sus heridas, ignorando la tradición. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a encontrarse todos los días en aquel bucólico lugar, y con el tiempo se enamoraron. Camus empezó a ver la vida con nuevos ojos pensando que, después de todo, todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero no duraría mucho. Uno de los despiadados zagales que solían sacudirle lo vio, durante una de sus escapadas al bosque, y lo siguió, extrañado al verle con un semblante alegre en lugar de aterrado, como era su costumbre. En el claro, observó a escondidas el furtivo encuentro de los dos amantes y rumió la más horrible de las barbaridades para mortificar al desdichado rapaz. Regresó junto a sus amigos y les comentó lo visto, junto a sus maquinaciones. Los demás, encantados con la idea, no dudaron en aplaudirla.

»Y el funesto día llegó. Un quince de marzo, anticipándose a la llegada de Camus al claro, tres de los salvajes emboscaron a la muchacha, la atacaron y forzaron, dejándola atada a un carvallo(4) con muy graves heridas. Cuando el infeliz llegó, ignorante de la tragedia que había ocurrido junto a la ermita y con un modesto anillo que iba a regalar a la enamorada para pedir su mano, no pudo creer la espantosa visión que sus ojos contemplaban: Alba, sus ropas hechas jirones y ensangrentadas, se hallaba aprisionada a un árbol, ostentando aparatosos golpes y moratones, inconsciente…o eso era lo que Camus quería creer. Al aproximarse a la joven, constató que no respiraba, y su corazón no latía ya…había muerto. Loco de rabia y de dolor, Camus maldijo entre blasfemias a Dios, y al pueblo que tan monstruosamente lo había tratado siempre, hasta el punto de ensañarse con una pobre jovencilla inocente, cuya única culpa era haberle amado a él, y al instante juró sobre lo más sagrado vengarse sin falta, antes de quitarse la vida arrojándose a la laguna.

»Desde aquel preciso momento el lugar quedó maldito. Durante una noche de fuerte tormenta, un rayo azotó sin piedad la antigua ermita del claro, derribándola hasta no dejar más que un montón de piedras en pie. El manantial se secó, y poco después, al no tener un caudal que la alimentase, la charca hizo lo mismo. Y esto no es todo. Cada quince de marzo, según cuentan, la laguna vuelve a llenarse de agua por arte de magia, dicen que debido a las lágrimas de las ánimas de los dos amantes, y quien por ese claro se aventura, bien por temeridad, o por simple ignorancia, no regresa nunca más. Se dice que el atormentado espíritu de Camus vaga como alma en pena, ejecutando su venganza, atrayendo hasta la muerte con su belleza, sus suaves palabras y otras malas artes a los incautos que dan a parar con sus huesos ahí. Aunque claro…nadie que lo haya visto ha podido retornar para confirmar esto.

La concurrencia guardaba un respetuoso silencio. Éste, sin embargo, duró poco, y pronto todo un torrente de preguntas acerca de la leyenda hostigaba a la mujer. Tan sólo Milo, con el rostro lívido y expresión taciturna, se mantenía callado.

- ¿Milo¿Te encuentras bien? – el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado súbitamente por la voz de su prometida. – Tienes mala cara.

- ¿Eh…? Ah, sí, Xiana…

- ¿No te habrá asustado la leyenda? No son más que cuentos de viejas.

- Non digas parvadas, muller(5).

- Sólo era una broma. Me voy a acostar. Buenas noches– le besó con suavidad en la mejilla, y desapareció tras la puerta. Milo permaneció pensativo durante un rato, mientras los presentes se retiraban ya a sus respectivos dormitorios.

La descripción que el ama de llaves había realizado del claro donde los dos amantes se encontraban coincidía exactamente con el que albergaba en sus recuerdos, que se conservaban límpidos desde su infancia…al igual que el joven que lo había consolado en su infantil llantina. ¿Aquél era Camus? O, mejor dicho ¿su ánima? En ese caso, la leyenda se contradecía: él lo había visto, había sido atraído por él, y aquí se encontraba para contarlo, aunque si le hubiera pedido que le acompañara, le habría seguido sin dudarlo, aun a la muerte…incluso ahora. La memoria de aquel instante, lejos de desvanecerse, se volvía más intensa: quería perderse de nuevo en aquellos ojos, condenados por toda la eternidad. No le importaba que fuera hombre, mujer o demonio, que pudiera robarle el alma…Todo cuanto ocupaba sus pensamientos era la soberbia visión del muchacho de rojos cabellos, y las sensaciones que su sólo contacto despertaron en él, aun con tan corta edad.

Comprobó la fecha del calendario. Veinticinco de febrero: en veinte días sería quince de marzo…

**Notas y traducciones:**

**(4)Carvallo:**Roble

**(5)Non digas parvadas, muller: **No digas tonterías, mujer


	3. Cap 3

**3.**

- ¡Mira¡Esa mimosa ya está en flor! – Xiana señalaba hacia un árbol salpicado de motas doradas, ubicado en un prado cercano, en el margen izquierdo del camino por el cual tanto ella como su prometido paseaban; a la orilla derecha se asentaba un inmenso robledal, que Milo conocía bien. Antes de que éste pudiera realizar cualquier observación, la inquieta muchacha descendía ya por la campiña en dirección a aquel árbol, mutilando un par de pequeñas ramas para confeccionar un ramo. Apenas abandonó la mimosa, éstadejó de constituir su centro de atención, que se posó sobre el colorido mural que las flores primaverales habían pintado sobre los verdes pastos, y lajovense inclinó hacia él, robando algunos colores de aquella paleta para hacer más vistoso el modesto ramo que portaba entre sus manos. Llamó a Milo para invitarle a unirse a ella, pero el muchacho no se hallaba más en el camino.

* * *

Era quince de marzo. Sin tener mucha idea de qué dirección tomar, Milo se adentró en el bosque, vagando por él sin un rumbo fijo, confiando ilusamente en que el azar le guiara hasta el lugar en el que su corazón se había quedado años atrás. Los ecos femeninos que repetían su nombre se hacían menos intensos con el paso de los segundos, hasta que cesaron, y tan sólo el sonido propio de la arboleda llegaba a sus oídos.

Siguió caminando, hasta que finalmente llegó al claro de su niñez. Mas en esta ocasión la laguna continuaba estéril, y no encontró un solo indicio de la presencia del joven pelirrojo. Sorteando las piedras de los restos de la derruida capilla, examinó concienzudamente el lugar, hasta cerciorarse de que él era la única presencia que allí se encontraba. Sobre uno de los rocosos bloques de granito caídos tomó asiento, y reclinando su cabeza contra las rodillas, ocultándola con los brazos que las rodeaban del exterior, permitió a su mente divagar libremente.

¿Acaso la leyenda relatada por el ama de llaves no era más que, efectivamente, un cuento de viejas? Entonces¿qué fue del encuentro con el bellísimo muchacho¿Un sueño, inducido por su desbordante imaginación? Y si era un sueño¿por qué lo recordaba a la perfección, cada insignificante detalle, cada sensación? A medida que estos y otros pensamientos recorrían sus neuronas, una profunda melancolía le embargaba progresivamente. Quizás, en el fondo, sí estaba un poco loco, como se rumoreaba, y había mezclado un sueño infantil con un viejo cuento para asustar a los críos, dándolos por un suceso real. Una lágrima se abrió paso, rodando por la mejilla de Milo. A ésta le sucedió otra, y luego una tercera, y cuando el joven se quiso dar cuenta, temblaba por el llanto. En tal estado, le costó apercibirse de que una presencia intrusa se confundía entre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos dócilmente, con parsimonia. También le costó distinguir un suave susurro, que se confundía con el propio del aire.

- ¿Por qué choras, pequeno Milo? – el aludido retiró sus brazos, y elevó su cabeza unos centímetros, los justos para identificar la fuente de aquella voz, y aquellas caricias. Frente a sí, agachado como quince años antes, el mismo rostro de finos trazos y blanco como el mármol; la misma cascada rubí, algunos cabellos traviesos jugueteando con el viento que sopla; los mismos ojos tristes, oscuros y hermosos como el cielo nocturno en las veraniegas noches de agosto, cuando un firmamento de por sí estrellado es surcado por cientos, miles, de estrellas fugaces. Como quince años antes, el muchacho le sonreía, mientras esperaba respuesta de un extático Milo. Antes de proporcionar la deseada respuesta, éste miró a su alrededor, advirtiendo el cambio que se había efectuado en el paraje: una densa bruma volvía a envolver el claro, y el arrullo del agua manando desde la fuente a la laguna podía escucharse una vez más.

- Buscaba a alguien…y no lo encontraba – la respuesta pareció sorprender al espíritu, quien volvió a preguntar, con semblante apesadumbrado, pues podía predecir la respuesta.

- ¿Y lo has encontrado ya?

- Ahora sí… - confirmada su sospecha, la cálida sonrisa del joven de ojos como zafiros abandonó su rostro, y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto abatido.

- No tenía que ser así…no contigo¿por qué has regresado? – sus largas manos abandonaron la sedosa cabellera dorada, y se alejó del joven. Éste, sin embargo, le impidió que continuara en su empeño al asirle de una mano casi incorpórea.

- Llévame contigo…

- No puedo… meu anxiño(6)…

- Por favor… - Milo lo atrajo hacia sí, sin dejar de observarle suplicante con su penetrante mirada celeste. Y ocurrió algo en Camus que nunca antes había sucedido: el cazador había sido cazado, atrapado por el bello rostro del mortal en el que dos turquesas encendidas, brillantes como iluminadas por infinitos focos, lo atravesaban como si leyeran en su atormentada alma. Nada volvería a ser igual. Y, con una leve inclinación de asentimiento, aproximó su albo rostro al del obstinado muchacho, capturando sus labios en los suyos, en un beso etéreo, como la caricia del aire sobre el cuerpo. Una lágrima inmaterial cayó sobre la hierba del claro, mientras la neblina se tornaba más espesa.

Horas después, una Xiana casi histérica, acompañada de dos guardas del bosque, llegaba al mismo claro en su búsqueda de su prometido. Nadie se hallaba allí...y la charca rebosaba de cristalina agua, levemente ondulante.

Nunca encontraron rastro alguno de Milo…y nunca más la pequeña laguna volvió a secarse, ni caminantes extraviados desaparecieron. "A fonte do demo" pasó a llamarse "a fonte da ermida(7)", en honor a las ruinas de la pequeña capilla.

**Notas y traducciones:**

**(6) Meu anxiño:**Mi pequeño ángel

**(7)Ermida:**Ermita


End file.
